You're what's missing
by TiniMandini17
Summary: Clarke has two daughters. Charlotte and Madi. Madi learns that she's adopted. Lexa, Madi's biological mother, moves just across the street from Clarke. Everyone tries to get along, some get along better. Clarke and Lexa are slowly falling for each other. But it's not easy to show that they're in love with each other when they think that they won't have their children's approval.


**AN: Hey! So, this fanfiction is moving a little slow in the first chapter, but It's about Lexa moving next door to Clarke. Lexa have a son, Clarke has two daughters. I'm going to be honest, it's not exactly "love at first sight", but Clexa is end game. I guess if you want to know what happens between them, you would have to read this chapter to find out.**

 **BTW/FYI: I have written another story called "The Brunette and the blonde", you should check that out too! If some of you are having a hard time picturing yourself characters from the 100 wearing ordinary clothes and makeup, you should google up their real names and try to look at some of their pictures. It will really help. Now, enjoy reading this chapter!**

* * *

 ***Time: Forward***

 _Clarke widened her eyes. "You…" she said. She didn't know whether she was going to take a step back or forward. "Lexa…" Clarke exclaimed. Lexa put down the box and walked closer to Clarke. "Clarke… I-"Lexa tried but Clarke interrupted her. "Lexa, what are you doing here? Do you live here now…?" Clarke whispered. The blonde's eyes started sparkling. "It was a closed adoption, Lexa. You can't take her back" Clarke's voice broke._

* * *

 ***Time: Present***

«Perfect» Clarke whispered under her breath. She couldn't have imagined a more perfect life than this. Here she was, sitting on the grass late in the evening. It was a good start on a long summer vacation. The soft tall grass brushed against her legs. She slowly inhaled the warm summer breeze and exhaled with a smile. She watched the beautiful sunset with her two daughters. Charlotte and Madi. Charlotte was 14 years old, and Madi was 16. Both were very smart, thoughtful and kind. Not only did they have good personalities, but they were also beautiful too.

It's only been Clarke and the girls. They were very close. They shared everything with each other and loved each other more than anything. Charlotte and Madi's father was unfortunately not in the picture. Charlotte and Madi didn't share the same dad. Their father was not dead, it's just that Clarke hasn't heard anything from them since she got the girls. And even though Clarke thought everything was perfect, she still thought there was missing something in her life. But it was definitely not Charlotte and Madi's father. It was something else, but she didn't know what.

The blonde tried to shake those thoughts off. "Hey, it's starting to get a little chilly outside. Do you guys want to head inside and pop some popcorn and watch a movie?" Clarke suggested. "Yes!" Charlotte and Madi said at the same time. They rose to their feet and tried to pull their mother up. Clarke let out a short laugh as both girls took each of her arms and pulled her up. Strong were they.

As they sat down on the couch and started watching the movie, Clarke's thoughts started wandering somewhere else. "mom? Are you okay?" Charlotte tried to gently shake her mother's arm. "Hello?" Madi tried the same. Clarke shook her head and apologized to her girls. "I'm sorry girls… I don't know what happened" Clarke tried to pay attention to the movie.

"mom…" Charlotte started. "We've been noticing you've been kind of… off lately. Is everything okay?" Charlotte leaned on Clarke's shoulder. Clarke ran her fingers through her daughter's blonde hair. "I'm sorry… you're right. To be honest I've been thinking about something lately…" Clarke confessed.

"About what?" Madi grabbed her mother's hand and looked her in the eyes. Both had ocean blue eyes. "I don't want you guys to take this wrong. I love you guys more than anything… and I have a job… I'm a teacher and I really love being a teacher. I have a roof over my head, money, family, friends… I have everything… but It still feels like there's something missing in my life… I don't know what, and I can't stop thinking about it" Clarke sighed. She almost looked a little sad. "… is it… dad?" Charlotte's eyes sparkled. She was always emotional when it came to her dad. She has always wanted to meet her dad, but Clarke said that she didn't know who their father was. "I'm sorry Charlotte, but I don't know who your father is… I don't know who's Madi's father either…. We've talked about this before…"

"Mom, it's okay. Don't feel bad. And I may know what's missing in your life" Madi smiled. Clarke got curious and gave Madi her full attention. "What?" she wondered. "A partner" Madi smiled. Charlotte nodded. "Yes, mom. You need a man" she playfully nudged her mother's shoulder. "or a woman" Madi added with a smile. Clarke shook her head with a smile and kissed both her girls on their forehead. _'A partner'_ Clarke thought. _'Maybe'._

* * *

 **The next morning  
12.00 am**

"Let me help you with that" Lexa said to Aden. "Thanks," he said as he carried a box inside. Lexa and Aden had recently moved into this house, in an adorable neighborhood. They had to move because Lexa had been offered to be the new principal in Arcadia. At least that's what Aden thought. But Lexa moved here for another reason.

When Aden was two years old, Lexa met Costia. They were together for eight years. When Aden was ten, Costia started getting sick. It was heartbreaking for both Aden and Lexa. So, after Costia died, Lexa and Aden grew closer. Aden was this handsome 14-year-old, who was just the most positive person in the whole world. He had lost his father and Costia, but he was still this positive and happy kid.

Aden came back to help his mother. "Hey, you can take a break if you want. It's just a few small boxes left" Lexa smiled as she carried one big box to the hall. "You sure? 'cause some of the boxes are heavy" Aden scratched his head. "Don't you think your mother can handle this by herself? I'm a strong, independent woman. I can lift a few boxes on my own" Lexa let out a short chuckle. "If you say so" Aden smiled at his mother and went inside to pack out things.

Lexa wanted to take a little break. She sat down on the stairs and sat her brown, wavy hair up in a ponytail. As she took off her flannel shirt, she saw a blonde on the other side of the road. The blonde sat on the stairs and knit her shoes. It looked like she was going for a jog. The blonde lifted her head up and saw Lexa. Lexa nervously looked away and started walking towards the moving truck and started carrying a heavy box Aden had warned her about.

The blonde started walking towards Lexa. The brunette hurried to the truck and grabbed a box and tried to walk inside before the blonde approached to her. "Hey! You're our new neighbor, right?" Clarke wondered. Lexa stopped. Clarke only got to see Lexa's back. "Hello?" Clarke let out a nervous laugh. Lexa sighed. She turned around.

Clarke widened her eyes. "You…" she said. She didn't know whether she was going to take a step back or forward. "Lexa…" Clarke said. Lexa put down the box and walked closer to Clarke. "Clarke… I-"Lexa tried but Clarke interrupted her. "Lexa, what are you doing here? Do you live here now…?" Clarke whispered. The blonde's eyes started sparkling. "It was a closed adoption, Lexa. You can't take her back" Clarke's voice broke.

"Be quiet!" Lexa took a few steps closer to Clarke while she whispered. "My son is inside. Please, let's just go and talk somewhere else" Lexa begged. Clarke shook her head. "If this is about Madi, I don't want to talk. She's mine. You were the one who gave her up for adoption. I'm the one who adopted her. I'm her mother. You can't take her back" Clarke's tears ran down her face. She was scared that Lexa was going to 'take' Madi back somehow.

"I'm not here to take her back… I just… want to get to know her" Lexa lowered her voice and placed her hands in front of her face to hide the fact that she was crying. "I made a mistake…" Lexa confessed. "please, I want to-"

"No! you don't have the right to just come here and move next door and get to know **my** daughter" Clarke raised her voice. Lexa looked back, assured that no one heard that. "Shhh! Clarke, please be quiet!" Lexa begged once again. Clarke shook her head and walked away. "no, Clarke!" Lexa tried to stop her from walking away, but Clarke didn't listen.

Lexa had to sit down. She tried to cry as silent as possible. She got pregnant at 16. She didn't want to have an abortion, so she decided she could have the baby and give it up for adoption. She didn't even hold the baby. Now 16 years have passed. She regrets she ever gave up her baby for adoption. Lexa had been thinking about her baby for a long time. She wanted to get to know her girl. But it seemed impossible because of Clarke.

* * *

Clarke ran inside the house and into the bathroom. She cried. She was so scared. She didn't want to lose Madi. But she knew she had to tell Madi. She couldn't keep this a secret anymore. Madi deserved to know that she wasn't her biological mother. Clarke washed her face and pulled herself together.

"Madi! Charlotte! Can you come downstairs?" Clarke started walking toward the living room and waited for them. She heard footsteps walking down the stairs. "What's up," one of the girls asked, as the other threw herself on the couch. "I have to tell you guys something. It's about Madi. It's very personal and probably emotional… but it's something Charlotte should know too. But it's up to Madi whether you would like your sister to hear this or not" Clarke looked at Madi only. Madi looked a little confused. "Uhm… Charlotte can stay…" she said.

"mom, are you okay?" Madi got worried because her mother started crying. "Madi… I just want you to know that I love you… not matter what" Clarke inhaled slowly and exhaled. "Madi…" it went silent for a few seconds. ' _Just say it. Just say it!'_ Clarke thought. ' _Why is it so hard?'_ Clarke inhaled and exhaled slowly. "you're… adopted"

Madi's world stopped. "Madi…" Clarke's voice broke. For Madi, everything had stopped, except her heart. She could hear her heart beat fast. Her mother's and sister's voice faded, as she leaned against the couch. She was processing what her mother had just told her. Tears started streaming down Madi's face and she just wanted to be alone.

Madi broke out in tears. "I'm… adopted?" she whispered under her breath. She couldn't believe this. "Yes… But Madi you're still my daughter. You've always been my daughter. Since you were a little fetus… I have loved you since the first day I knew about you" Clarke grabbed Madi's hand. "please don't hate me"

Madi's heart broke. "I could never hate you, mom… You haven't done anything wrong…" Madi embraced her mom. "another thing…" Clarke started. "Is that I know who your birth mother is… she-"Clarke started. "I don't want to know who she is," Madi said determinedly. "I don't need her in my life. She didn't want me… why should I want to get to know her now?" Madi started nervously playing with her fingers. Clarke embraced Charlotte and Madi.

* * *

 **02.33 am**

Clarke couldn't sleep. She kept thinking about Lexa. It wasn't that Lexa was a bad person. She has met Lexa before. She seemed nice. It was just that she was too young to take care of a baby. But she felt bad for Lexa. The brunette only wanted to make it up for Madi. But Madi didn't want to.

Clarke had a feeling that Madi would change her mind about wanting to get to know her biological mother. Madi was this curious girl who wanted to know everything. Clarke couldn't think about this about anymore. She had to talk to Lexa.

She put on some clothes and silently walked out of the house. She rang on the doorbell. "For god's sakes… it's late at night what the hell am I doing" Clarke said to herself and walked away. But as she had already taken a few steps away from the door, she heard someone opening the door. "Clarke?" she heard behind her. It was Lexa. Clarke walked towards the brunette.

Lexa was wearing shorts and a t-shirt. "Hi…" Clarke said. "I told Madi that she… is adopted" Clarke told her straight out. Clarke sat on the stairs and Lexa sat next to her. "you did…?" a little moment passed.

"Hey… I'm sorry for just moving here… I didn't want to complicate things" Lexa apologized. Clarke was a very understating person. She was open-minded. "I get why you did that… I mean, If I ever gave up my kid for adoption… I would want to get to know my kid as well…"

Lexa looked at Clarke. It was first now that she noticed that Clarke had blue eyes. Clarke looked at Lexa. They kept looking at each other for a moment. Lexa placed her hand on Clarke's. "Thank you for being so understanding"

Clarke got butterflies when Lexa touched her. Clarke studied Lexa's face. Lexa was beautiful. Her eyes were green and sparkly. Her hair was brown and wavy, and they danced with the wind. Her lips…

' _No_ ' Clarke thought. She stopped looking at Lexa. This could not be happening. Clarke was almost falling for a straight girl. "No, of course… I just want everyone to get along… but you should know that Madi doesn't want to get to know you…" Clarke tried to say the nicest way possible. Lexa slowly nodded. "That's okay… I get that" Lexa lowered her voice.

"I'm sorry…" Clarke looked at Lexa again. Her heart hurt a little as she saw Lexa started crying. She wanted to give Lexa a hug because that's the kind of person Clarke was. But she didn't know if that was a good idea. Lexa looked at Clarke. Clarke's heart beat faster. "You're such a good person. Here I am, moving next door to you. Suddenly wanting to get to know my… your daughter… and you're the one that's sorry?" Lexa smiled a little. It made Clarke smile too. It seemed like Lexa was a good person.

"Well…" Clarke said as she slowly rose to her feet. "we're okay, right?" Clarke wondered. Lexa nodded. "And Clarke… I promise you I won't tell her that I'm her biological mother until she's ready"

Clarke nodded. "I really appreciate that…" she smiled. Lexa rose to her feet. "but… you know since we're neighbors … I'm probably going to see her… But I will introduce myself as Lexa Woods" Lexa pressed her lips to a thin line. Clarke nodded. "Fine by me. Good night" Clarke said and walked away.

Lexa was left alone with her thoughts. She just watched Clarke disappear behind a door that closed. She had never met anyone like Clarke before. Clarke was this open-minded person… who really understood her. She was kind… and beautiful. _And straight_. Lexa thought. But she definitely wanted to be friends with her.

* * *

Clarke called Raven. "pick up. Pick up. Pick up" She whispered to herself. She tried calling again. "Hey, Raven! I'm so sorry to call you this late!"

Raven groaned. "What is it, Griffin? Did you have a nightmare?" Raven teased her.

"No! stop, this is important"

Raven sighed. "okay, what is it?"

Clarke told her everything about Lexa moving next door, and that she was Madi's biological mother. "What, are you serious?" Raven sat up against the wall. "Clarke, are you okay. Is Madi okay?" she wondered.

"Yes, everyone's okay. I actually feel bad for Lexa… she seems like this kind person who really regrets what she did… and she want to make up for what she did… I-"

"You don't have any feelings for her or anything?" Raven joked. It went silent for a while. "oh my god. Do you have feelings for this woman?"

"no! of course not. I just met her…" Clarke said. And she was honest. She didn't know what she was feeling for Lexa… but it was some kind of connection between them. "but she's nice" Clarke said. "You're not thinking about inviting her to your garden party next week, are you?" Raven wondered. "I don't know… maybe. Raven, I'm not stupid… okay? I know she's my daughter's biological mother… and that she could become like a second mom for Madi, but I want Madi to get to know her… even though I may lose her"

"you won't lose her, Clarke. Madi is _your_ daughter. And Jesus, you're such a good person. What you're doing is incredible. I love you for doing that." Raven said.

"thanks, Reyes. Wanna go out for a run tomorrow morning?" Clarke wondered.

"sure thing, babe. Now go to sleep. I love you, alright?"

"Love you too. Good night"

* * *

The next morning Clarke and Raven went jogging in the neighborhood. It was warm outside, so they were only wearing shorts and sports bra. They were having such a good time, till they turned the corner and Clarke saw Lexa jogging in front of them. But Raven didn't know it was Lexa.

"Hey, Clarke. I saw Niylah yesterday" Raven said while she was panting a little. Lexa turned around. Probably to check if she heard right. The brunette threw a quick smile at Clarke and kept looking forward.

"Yeah, what about her?" Clarke wondered. Lexa was maybe one and a half meter away from them, and she could probably hear everything.

"She still loves you… I'm pretty sure she's waiting for you to take her back." Raven panted. Clarke frowned a little. Did Lexa hear what Raven was saying? "you know… you two were cute together… and you kind of broke up with her for no reason" Raven was almost out of breath. As Lexa turned another corner, she looked back at Clarke. And Clarke looked at Lexa. She heard everything.

* * *

 **AN: That was chapter 1! I hoped you are being patient… I know it didn't happen much in this chapter… but please read the next one because I know this fanfic will turn exciting to read. I promise Clarke and Lexa will fall in love very soon!**


End file.
